


Whipped Cream and Cake

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, First Time, M/M, Non-Binary Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ryuji takes Akira to a cake shop just to try it out for Ann, he never expected his best friend to show up in a dress.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 84





	Whipped Cream and Cake

"Dude you gotta help me!" Ryuji cornered Akira in the stairwell during lunch break.

"Did you fail another test?" Akira looked at his phone to check the time; he was supposed to be meeting up with Makoto.

"What? No! Its that new cake shop that opened in Shibuya; I want to take Ann there but what if its crap? Guys can't go to places like that alone! You gotta come with me!"

"To a cake shop?" Akira gave him a sly look. "Two guys going together would look rather gay, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, but if I ask a girl they'd tell Ann and I want it to be a surprise, ya know? We can just say that we want our girls to be happy when we bring them." Ryuji sighed. "Ya gotta help me!"

"I can't today, but I'm free Saturday." Akira leaned in. "I'll even dress up for you."

"Nah just wear whatever. Ya don't gotta dress up for me; were bros." Ryuji draped an arm around Akira's shoulders.

Akira laughed and made as though he was going to hug Ryuji, making the blond dance away, laughing. "I have to run, I'll see you Saturday!"

"Don't be late!" Ryuji called after him.

* * *

It figured that after bugging Akira about not being late, Ryuji was the one who was late. Not his fault, though; a woman had gone into labor on his train causing some minor delays, and though he was only five minutes late, he was still feeling impatient.

"Akira?" He looked around the station square, and a drop dead gorgeous girl he had never seen before winked at him.

He looked away, and when he turned back, she was right beside him.

"You don't recognize me dressed like this, do you Ryuji?" Her head was tilted in a coquettish manner, and one hand was laid against Ryuji's arm.

"What...? Wait, Akira?!"

"You sound surprised." Even Akira's voice was somehow softer; husky, but feminine.

"Is this what you meant by dressing up? That you'd cross dress?" Ryuji backed up hastily.

Akira just shrugged. "So where is this shop?" Akira's hand brushed over Ryuji's, but the blond barely noticed.

"Dude, you totally look like a chick. Not like a dude in a dress. How...?" Ryuji shook his head in awe as he trailed off, his eyes taking in the simple scoop necked red tee and basic black skirt that hit Akira mid thigh. It was an outfit girls wore everyday and yet on Akira it was somehow the sexiest getup ever.

"I have the hips for it; the rest is clothing. Tucking the skirt, picking the right padded binder. Stuff like that. Oh and the right contour for the makeup." Ryuji's eyes snapped back up to meet Akira's.

"Makeup?" He looked closer, and he saw that Akira was indeed wearing tastefully done makeup though he didn't appear to be wearing any at first glance.

"I never do anything half-assed." Akira began to walk, and Ryuji's eyes were drawn down past Akira's butt to his legs. Toned, clad in red leggings that matched the top, and endlessly long in cute four inch high ankle boots.

"You can walk in heels?"

"I can." Akira didn't elaborate, and Ryuji took the lead, knowing that if he kept looking at Akira he would pop a boner.

"This way." He headed out of the square, trying to just breathe and forget how hot Akira looked. Akira was still a dude, and Ryuji was straight.

He ignored the stirring in his pants; he was just pent up and horny. That's the only reason why he was reacting to Akira.

It had to be.

Finally, the door to the cake shop loomed before him, and he sighed. The walk could not have taken any longer than two or three minutes, but it felt like an eternity unto itself.

"Its cute." Akira nodded his approval as they entered the shop.

"This ain't too girly for you?" Ryuji followed Akira to the counter.

"I like it." Akira commented before ordering the strawberry cake.

"I'll have the chocolate fudge came." Ryuji just hoped it wasn't overly sweet.

The two slices were handed over on overly cute plates and Akira went to find a seat as Ryuji paid.

"You sure you don't want me to pay you back?" Akira crossed his ankles daintily as he sat at a table for two.

"Nah I got this. I still owe you for the last three beef bowls you bought me."

Akira nodded as he tried his slice. "This is amazing!"

"Really?!" Ryuji tasted his; it was sweet but the sugar did not drown out the undertones in the chocolate. "Oh wow."

"Ann will love coming here." Akira laid his hand atop Ryuji's, even as his foot tapped the blonds under the table.

"Dude, you ain't gotta act like a girl. Its weird."

Akira's flirty smile faded as he pulled hand and foot back silently.

"I'm sorry dude its just..."

"I know." Akira smiled gently, knowing that Ryuji didn't like boys. And while he didn't exactly identify as a boy, he didn't identify as a girl either and he could not adopt a gender neutral style of dress while at a gendered school so Ryuji knew that his body was male.

Not that he wanted to go gender neutral, he had too much fun switching between male and female styles of dress. Not that he was gender fluid either.

"Hey, you okay?" When he looked up he saw that Ryuji had finished his slice. "Was it something I said?"

"No, just trying to answer a question that has no answer." Akira waved him off. "I'm sorry for spacing out."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Akira shook his head no; talking about his gender identity would require putting in words what he had no words to describe.

"You sure?"

"Yes, its nothing." Akira finished his cake. "Lets go, its getting crowded in here."

Ryuji studied his friend closely as they left the shop, but the strange mood had passed.

* * *

"Hey, Ann? Can we talk?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Ann headed for the alcove beside the main entrance to Shujin where the drink machines were.

"There's a new cake shop in Shibuya and well, you mind if I take you there sometime?"

"Wait what? Are you asking me out?"

"If I said yes will you punch me?"

"No way. I would love to go with you!"

"Really?" Ryuji was amazed at how easy it had been.

"I thought you would have asked me out already. I was starting to think I had misread you and you weren't into me."

"What? No I totally like you. But you have a "don't ask me out" vibe about you, from all the BS Kamoshida put you through."

"You think so?" She looked away. "I don't want just anyone to ask me out, but Ryuji? You are not 'just anyone'." She took his hand, her palm soft and dry.

"Neither are you." He smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "Does after school work for you?"

She nodded yes just as the bell rang and they did not speak as they hurried inside.

Class crawled by, as Ryuji checked the clock every five seconds, anxious for the day to be over so he could finally go on proper date with Ann.

After an eternity in which he learned nothing, the final bell rang, and he bolted for the door.

“Where's the fire?” Ryuji froze as he heard the voice call from the stairwell to the rooftop.

“Ann said yes!” Ryuji laughed as he ran to give Akira a high five.

“Does she know about our date?”

“Dude it wasn't a date!”

“I'm just kidding.” Akira walked around Ryuji and down the steps. “You don't want to keep her waiting.”

Ryuji followed, feeling certain he had just missed something important.

* * *

This time, Ryuji got to Shibuya Square early, and he also knew to expect a beautiful woman to approach him. He was not disappointed, as Ann was wearing a new dress the same shade of red as her thief suit.

“Ann? You look gorgeous.” He laughed shyly, feeling like a bum in his casual clothing.

“Thank you.” If she caught his shyness, she gave no indication of it, which put him at ease somehow. “So where is this cake shop?”

“This way.” He led her through the throngs of people, wishing for the courage to hold her hand.

“Hey, Ryuji? Have you been here before?” She asked idly.

“Yeah, with Akira. Had to test the place out and be certain it was actually good, ya know.”

“With Akira? But wouldn't it be awkward to go with a guy?”

“Nah.” He waved the comment off, not wanting to tell Ann that Akira had been cross-dressing.

“Oh is this the shop?” She hurried to the door where a small crowd of people were gathered; mostly girls in short skirts.

Ryuji's thoughts drifted back to the skirt Akira had been wearing, and he wondered if his friend had been wearing panties.

He shoved the thought away, even as his cock stirred to life in his pants. “Hey, Ann? Looks like we might be in for a bit of a wait.”

  
  
“Was it this busy when you were here before?”

“No, we got in right away. But it was Saturday, and we didn't meet up right after school let out. Maybe that's why there are so many girls here today.”

Fortunately, many of the girls chose to get their cake to go, and so the line moved relatively quickly. “Do you know what you want?”

“Yeah, the sampler.” She nodded at a platter that contained mini slices of each of the twelve cakes the shop offered.

Ryuji winced internally as he saw the price, but he knew that he would not be able to talk her out of it.

“It's pricey; would you mind sharing? I'd just want one bite of each.”

“Well, my plan was to share anyway. This is a date, right?” She blushed softly.

“Well, yeah.” He sighed as he felt her hand brush against his, his heart thumping in his chest.

He pulled his hand away a few moments later as they reached the head of the line and he ordered the sampler to go, since there were no tables available.

“Lets go to the park to eat.” She nodded and they headed towards the train station.

“Ryuji, are you okay?” She sighed as she settled down on a park bench after a silent train ride.

“Huh?”

“You don't seem like you're in the moment.”

“What do you mean?”

“It feels like you're distant, emotionally. Like you don't really want to be here with me.”

He looked down and took a bite of cake. “Well...”

“Who is she?”

“There's no one else. Well...” He sighed. “Its Akira.”

“Akira?!” She looked up in shock. “You mean that in a gay way?”

“I dunno, maybe?” He forced himself to swallow the lump of cake, and put his fork aside. “I dunno why I can't stop thinking about him in that dress...”

“What dress?”

“Oh shit. Uh...” He fished out his phone and showed her a picture of Akira the way he had looked when they'd gone for cake together.

“Wow he looks good!”

“He didn't look like a dude in a dress. He looked like a chick. Even his voice was somehow feminine.”

“You do like him.” Ann sounded sad even as she finished the last of the cake.

“Yeah.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I do like you but I think I might love Akira. I'm sorry you had to find out this way.” He sighed again. “Now what do I do?”

“Well, first you need to find out how he feels.”

“Yeah.” He tapped out a text, and hit send.

“Not over text!”

“Relax, I just asked if I could come over.”

“Ah.” She nodded, and stood up. “I should go; I want to visit Shiho.”

“Good luck. Tell her everyone is wishing for her to heal.”

“I will. Good luck with Akira.” And she was gone, just as his phone rang.

“Akira?”

“Is everything okay? Wasn't today your date with Ann?” Akira's voice was soft with worry.

“Things didn't go well, but I don't want to talk about it over the phone.”

“I'll have a cup of hot chocolate waiting for you.”

“Thank you.” He hung up and hurried back to the train.

* * *

True to his word, Akira had drinks ready when Ryuji pushed the door to Cafe Leblanc open.

“Go ahead and take those upstairs, I need to close.” Sojiro shooed them towards the staircase.

“What happened?” Akira handed over a mug, and Ryuji smelled the cinnamon even before he took a sip.

“This is fantastic! New recipe?”

“I've been experimenting.” Akira sipped at his own cup as Ryuji sat beside him on the couch.

“The date wasn't a disaster, I just found that someone else was on my mind.”

“Someone else?” Akira leaned closer, one hand dropping onto Ryuji's thigh.

“Yeah.” Ryuji leaned closer, until his breath mixed with Akira's.

“Another beautiful girl who flirted with you over cake?”

“You ain't a girl.” Ryuji whispered before his brain caught up with his mind.

“Actually, I feel like one some days.”

“What?” Ryuji blinked at Akira.

“Its hard to explain; I'm not trans, but I'm not male either.” Akira paused to think. “I'm somewhere in between male and female. What I am is related to gender fluid, but that's not it either. There's really no word, no term, for what I am other than non-binary.”

“I've heard about that. So when you wear a dress, you're a girl?”

“In a way, yes, but also no.”

“I don't get it.” Ryuji sighed.

  
  
“Are you disgusted?”

“No. I just don't get it.”

“Does it change how you feel about me?”

Ryuji shook his head no. “You're still you, right?”

Akira sighed in relief. “Yes I am still me.” And he kissed Ryuji.

“Wait! Uh... pronouns?”

Akira shrugged. “I don't have one. I'm equally cool with he, she, and they. You can keep referring to me in the male, it doesn't phase me.” He leaned in for another kiss, and this time Ryuji didn't pull away.

Instead he pulled them down, lying flat on the couch as they kissed, touching Akira everywhere he could reach.

“Hey...” Ryuji panted out as they broke apart for air. “Were you wearing panties under that skirt?”

“Yes.” Akira stood up gracefully, and stepped out of his pants.

“Whoa...” His eyes traced over the feast revealed before him. The panties were modest in cut but semi-sheer, just enough for Ryuji to see the outline of Akira's genitals through the satin.

“Doesn't it hurt to have everything mashed like that?”

“No, it feels cozy. Like a hand is holding me.”

“Were you wearing this pair?”

“No, I was wearing red ones that matched the top.” Akira straddled Ryuji's hips, the black satin stretching as he began to swell.

“R-red...” Ryuji panted as he looked at Akira, more turned on than he had ever felt before.

“Yes. You can see those next time.” Akira moved his hips over Ryuji's.

“Damn... stop! If you do that I'll cream!”

“That's the idea.” Akira did stop, however. “It would be a shame for you to cream inside your pants.” He reached down to unzip Ryuji.

“Aki?” But his question was answered seconds later as Akira slid to the floor, pulled Ryuji's cock out, and swallowed it.

“Oh...!” Ryuji's eyes widened; the wet heat of Akira's mouth was heavenly, and the sight was enough to tempt the devil.

Ryuji's hands threaded through soft locks of hair as he came, holding Akira in place until he was finished.

“Oh...” Akira grimaced as he swallowed. “That was more than I expected.”

“Sorry, my bedroom has thin walls so I can't jerk it as often as I'd like.” Ryuji covered burning cheeks with his arms.

“I'm not offended, just surprised.” Akira kissed his way through the arm barrier to soft lips. “Lets move this to the bed, okay?”

“You wanna do more?”

Akira nodded, and kissed Ryuji again before crossing to the bed and removing his shirt so that he was clad only in the panties. “Come here.”

Ryuji crossed the room, joining Akira on the bed, only this time when they kissed he was on top. Hands tore at his clothes, tossing his shirt away as he kicked off his pants, shoes and socks, until he too was clad only in his underwear.

His hand found its way into Akira's panties, and he gripped Akira's length, pumping gently as he slid down the bed.

“Ryuji? You don't have to...”

“I want to.” He took Akira into his mouth, pumping his fist as he swirled his tongue over the tip.

“Ryuji...” Akira sighed as he laid back. “I want you inside me...”

“Inside? Like... anally?”

“Yes.”

“But won't that hurt?”

“It doesn't when I play with myself.” He pulled Ryuji back up and kissed him deeply. “I have condoms and lube.”

“You... you really wanna have sex with me?” Ryuji blinked at the beautiful boy offering himself so willingly.

“Yes. I love you.”

“I think I love you too.” He shed his briefs as he climbed back on top of Akira. “Can you leave the panties on? Just pull them down a bit?”

“Like this?” He tugged them down, flashing his cock at Ryuji before folding his knees back to show his anus to the blond.

“Yeah.” Ryuji reached for the lube, praying he knew what he was doing as he began fingering Akira. “Wow, you're soft.”

“I play with my ass a lot. Well, as often as Morgana allows me privacy to masturbate.”

“Hey, where is that cat?”

“He's with Futaba.” Akira rocked his hips against Ryuji's hand. “More."

Ryuji added a second finger, silent now as he looked for anything that would help Akira feel good, but he found nothing.

“Deeper.” Akira pushed against his hand.

“Huh? I can't go any deeper...” He changed the angle and suddenly Akira shrieked in pleasure as his prostate was roughly brushed.

“Aki?”

“Again!”

“Like this?” He brushed that spot again, gently this time, and Akira whimpered, his cock leaking.

“Yes! Fuck me!” Akira's back arched as a third finger was added, but the pain was minimal.

“You ready?”

“YES! Do it! Fuck me hard and fast, Ryuji.” Akira whimpered as the fingers were removed, and a sheathed, slick cock was slipped inside. “Oh...”

“Fuck, you feel amazing.” Akira's silken walls felt like heaven, and they were squeezing so tight.

“So this is what cock feels like...”

“Huh? You ain't done this before?”

“No.” Akira shook his head.

“I'm your first?”

“Yes.” He squeezed down, wishing he could kiss Ryuji, but the position made that impossible.

“Wha...?” But the thought slipped from his mind like sand through a sieve, and he thrust harder, feeling the coil tighten inside him.

“Harder!” Akira clawed at his arms, holding on tight as he came.

Ryuji came seconds later, pumping his hips lightly as he came down, then he pulled out. “How...? How am I your first...?”

Akira shrugged. “No one else believed me about my gender identity; you accepted me. And I refuse to sleep with anyone who won't. Only someone like you, someone who can accept all of me, is worthy of my body.” Akira curled around him, catlike.

“I'm honored... and I need a bath.”

“We will have to go across the street.” Akira yawned, and did not move. “Later, I need a nap.”

“A nap sounds good.” Ryuji pressed a soft kiss to Akira's temple as he fell asleep, happier than he had ever felt before.


End file.
